wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Werehog
Sonic the Werehog is Sonic's alter ego in Sonic Unleashed. This form was created when Sonic accidently absorbed a large dose of Dark Gaia's energies, while the transformation would be triggered by nighttime and remain active until daytime came, essentially making Sonic the Werehog a hedgehog/Dark Gaia's Minions hybrid. Sonic later lost this form permanently when Dark Gaia reclaimed the energies that caused the transformation. Concept and Design Early art of the Werehog was made by a SEGA member named Tanahashi. He changed Sonic's general form into something more strong looking. The shoulder and the head are connected by a single line, and his chest is much more broad, giving his body the appearance of an inverse triangle. The final design, he said, was a "silly design"; it was made when he was getting started with the Werehog. He based the design to that of a Yeti.http://www.tssznews.com/2009/02/21/concept-art-unleashed/ He initially designed the Werehog with chains. Overview Sonic was transformed into this form for the first time when Dr. Eggman used a machine to painfully extract the power of the Chaos Emeralds from Super Sonic, with which Eggman would fire a specialized laser weapon at the planet, releasing and awakening the creature known as Dark Gaia from the core of the planet. In the process, due to his close proximity to the Chaos Emeralds, some of Dark Gaia's energy infested Sonic's body, causing his transformation. Sonic only transforms at night because that is the only time of day when Dark Gaia can move about and affect people. When transforming into the Werehog (or transforming back to normal), a light and a cloud of purple smoke envelops him. Sonic the Werehog features a different gameplay than Sonic's normal form. He attacks with his arms and fists, which can stretch out and punch his foes. In Werehog Stages, Sonic loses his speed and must fight through swarms of enemies with his new fists. Rather than using a counted number of rings, Sonic uses a health bar, where collecting rings refills the bar. Aside from the usual ability of Sonic being able to race down ramps throughout the levels, in Werehog form you must get across gaps in a tightrope walking fashion. Sonic retains most of his normal abilities and personality in this form as well as the ability to speak, though with more of a growl than normal. It appears, however, that Sonic gains some minor bestial behavior while in this form, as he howls like a real werewolf at the start of a night stage, during the Dark Gaia Phoenix boss fight, or upon getting an A-rank or S-rank. He can also run on all fours like a real wolf and fight in a more ferocious way than his normal self. Therefore, it can basically just be considered a darker, more feral form of Sonic rather than as a split-personality monster like other interpretations of werewolves. Despite this, however, Sonic the Werehog still has Sonic the Hedgehog's good heart. This is primarily due to his will, which is too strong for Dark Gaia to affect in any way. Before the final showdown with Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia re-absorbed its remaining power that Sonic had incidentally taken at the start of the game, stripping Sonic of his Werehog form for good. Physical Appearance Following the theme of the werewolf, Sonic receives more bestial traits in this transformation. When transformed, Sonic grows slightly taller and he gains much more muscle mass and weight. As a result, his chest gets broader, and his arms grows larger and out of proportion. His hands also get bigger and his nails become claws that he can use offensively. His muzzle grows larger as well and his teeth become sharp and pointy, making him resemble more that of a wolf. His ears also become more curved. In this form Sonic's skin turns light blue and his fur turns gray/dark blue and becomes much longer, thicker and grows out in places where he would not have fur, such as his arms and chest, with traits of white fur on his wrists, the end of his quills and on his chest. As a result of the increased fur, his neck becomes even less visible. While as a Werehog, Sonic loses his gloves, exposing his hands and his socks becomes slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface, and the bottom of his shoes becomes covered with small metal spikes. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Unleashed characters